Welcome to Facebook
by insanedairyfarmer
Summary: What our favourite characters get up to online. T for language.


_**Just a general mash-up of what I think Facebook'd be like if TR was on there. Contains references to other fandoms/characters.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Stella Dagostino <strong>has joined Facebook.  
><em>29th June at 11:04am . <em>Like

**Stella Dagostino **is now friends with **Shannon Henry**, **Kerry Vincent** and 12 other people._  
>29th June at 11:09am . <em>Like_  
><em>

**Shannon Henry **hey Stel, welcome to Facebook!_  
>29th June at 11:12am . <em>Like . **Stella Dagostino **_likes this_

**Stella Dagostino **thanks Shan :) it's a bit confusing_  
>29th June at 11:12am . <em>Like

**Shannon Henry **just don't play the Tetris application, it's waaay addictive._  
>29th June at 11:14am . <em>Like . **Leon Broznic **_likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Lawson Blake <strong>Jacinta dumped me :(_  
>29th June at 11:21am via Facebook Mobile<em> _. _Like . **Kerry Vincent **_likes this_

**Brendan 'Josh' Joshua **haha sucker_  
>29th June at 11:22 am . <em>Like . **Michael Sandrelli**, **Dominic Wales **_and 7 others like this_

**Lawson Blake **it's not funny_  
>29th June at 11:23am . <em>Like . **Lawson Blake **_likes this_

**Michael Sandrelli **oh yes it is_  
>29th June at 11:25am . <em>Like . **Brendan 'Josh' Joshua **_likes this_

**Michael Sandrelli **and you're an idiot for liking your own comment_  
>29th June at 11:25am . <em>Like . **Leon Bronzic **_likes this_

**Stella Dagostino **maybe you should turn gay Lawson, you might have a little more luck_  
>29th June at 11:26am . <em>Like . **Christian Tapu **_and_** Jacinta Burns **_like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Quiz: Who Will You Marry?<strong>

_Wondering who is marriage material for you? Take this quiz and find your Soul Mate!_

**1. Do you go for looks or personality?**

[ ] Um, duh, looks

[x] Personality!

[ ] Can't decide

[ ] I'm an asexual robot

**2. If your darling wins a sports match, what's the reward?**

[ ] Kiss

[ ] Hug

[x] Gift

[ ] Date

**3. Quick, pick a colour!**

[ ] Blue

[ ] Red

[x] Green

[ ] Yellow

**4. What is your preference?**

[ ] Rebel

[ ] Nerdy

[x] Cute

[ ] Flirty

**Get Quiz Results!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lawson Blake <strong>took the '**Who Will You Marry?**' quiz and got the result: '**Brendan 'Josh' Joshua**'

You will marry: **Brendan 'Josh' Joshua!**

Don't deny it, you're into the strong, buff types. You tell everyone he's your best friend, but on the inside, you're madly in love with him. He's always getting you into trouble but you know that you can easily forgive him._  
>29th June at 11:30am . <em>Like _. _**Stella Dagostino**, **Jacinta Burns **and **Audrey Khoo **_like this_

**Brendan Joshua **well fuck._  
>29th June at 11:31 am . <em>Like . **Michael Sandrelli **_and 11 others like this_

**Kerry Vincent **wtf?_  
>29th June at 11:32am . <em>Like . **Audrey Khoo **_likes this_

**Stella Dagostino **told ya_  
>29th June at 11:35am . <em>Like . **Elliot Ryan **_and_ **Christian Tapu **_like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Samantha Cooper <strong>wants to join **Tactical Response**!_  
>Yesterday at 9:21am <em>. Like

**Kerry Vincent **rejects **Samantha Cooper**!_  
>Yesterday at 9:21am . <em>Like

**Lawson Blake **rejects **Samantha Cooper**!_  
>Yesterday at 9:21am . <em>Like

**Brendan Joshua **rejects **Samantha Cooper**!_  
>Yesterday at 9:21am . <em>Like

**Brendan Joshua **keep your plain clothes shit in NSW, thanks_  
>Yesterday at 9:22am . <em>Like . **Kerry Vincent **_and 6 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Donna Freedman <strong>just got pulled up for driving and using my phone!_  
>Yesterday at 10:11am via Facebook for Mobile . <em>Like . **Shannon Henry **_likes this_

**Shannon Henry **what are you doing now?_  
>Yesterday at 10:12am . <em>Like

**Donna Freedman **driving_  
>Yesterday at 10:12am via Facebook Mobile <em>. Like . **Lawson Blake **_likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Jodi Fountain-Bosnich <strong>is almost at the hotel!_  
>Yesterday at 11:00am . <em>Like

**Kate Manfredi **awesome_  
>Yesterday at 11:01am . <em>Like

**Brendan 'Josh' Joshua **Kate?_  
>Yesterday at 11:10am . <em>Like

**Kate Manfredi **OMG MITCH?_  
>Yesterday at 11:10am . <em>Like

**Lawson Blake **uh, Josh, something you're not telling us?_  
>Yesterday at 11:12am . <em>Like

**Jodi Fountain-Bosnich **OMG PETER!_  
>Yesterday at 11:13am . <em>Like

**Leon Broznic **..._  
>Yesterday at 11:14am . <em>Like . **Kerry Vincent **and **Dominic Wales **_like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Stella Dagostino <strong>took the '**Who Will You Marry?**' quiz and got the result: '**Shannon Henry**'

You will marry: **Shannon Henry!**

She may be your best friend, but you've always wanted more, simple as that. Let your inhibitions go and allow your relationship to blossom._  
>Today at 7:49am . <em>Like . _3 people like this._

**Lawson Blake **not fair :(_  
>Today at 7:50am . <em>Like

**Stella Dagostino **I could totally accept that ;)_  
>Today at 7:50am . <em>Like . **Leon Broznic **_likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Stella Dagostino <strong>is in a relationship with **Shannon Henry**_  
>Today at 8:25am . <em>Like . **Brendan 'Josh' Joshua **_and 24 others like this._

**Brendan 'Josh' Joshua **about frigging time!_  
>Today at 8:25am . <em>Like . **Kerry Vincent **_likes this_

**Leon Broznic **you go girl!_  
>Today at 8:26am .<em> Like

**Stella Dagostino **thanks Leon :) looks like the quiz works after all, Lawson._  
>Today at 8:27am . <em>Like . **Kerry Vincent **_likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Leon Broznic <strong>is trolling on Omegle trololol_  
>Today at 8:45am . <em>Like

* * *

><p><strong>Stella Dagostino <strong>to **Leon Broznic**: Hey Leon, you're an RB fan, right?

NEW SINGLE BY REBECCA BLACK - LOL (OFFICIAL VIDEO)_  
>Today at 8:59am via Youtube . <em>Like

**Leon Broznic **I'll never give you up!_  
>Today at 9:00am . <em>Like . **Stella Dagostino **_likes this_

**Stella Dagostino **and you know I'll n3v3r let yu down._  
>Today at 9:05am . <em>Like . **Leon Broznic **_likes this_

**Leon Broznic **the hell was that?_  
>Today at 9:10am . <em>Like

**Stella Dagostino** ... shorthand?_  
>Today at 9:12am . <em>Like

* * *

><p><strong>Kerry Vincent <strong>updated an event.

BIRTHDAY PARTY

Attending: 15,157

Maybe: 3259

Not Attending: 536

Haven't Replied: 1

**Kerry Vincent **wtf?_  
>Today at 11:00am . <em>Like

**Leon Broznic **you forgot to set the event to private_  
>Today at 11:01am <em>. Like

**Kerry Vincent **well this could be a problem._  
>Today at 11:10am . <em>Like

* * *

><p><strong>Kerry Vincent <strong>so the birthday party's off guys, I can't fit 15,000 people into my apartment._  
>Today at 12:00pm . <em>Like

* * *

><p><strong>Shannon Henry <strong>to **Lawson Blake**: Don't you dare 'inbox' me asking if I think you're attractive! You're disgusting!_  
>Today at 1:39pm . <em>Like

**Stella Dagostino **he did what?_  
>Today at 1:42pm . <em>Like

**Brendan 'Josh' Joshua **you've certainly put your foot in it now, Lawson. Just sayin'_  
>Today at 1:45pm . <em>Like . **Leon Broznic **_likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Tactical Response <strong>is attending **Thrashing of Cops L.A.C**

THRASHING OF COPS L.A.C

Attending: 98

Maybe: 2

Not Attending: 0

Haven't Replied: 1

* * *

><p><strong>Tactical Response <strong>attended **Thrashing of Cops L.A.C**

**Kerry Vincent **Victoria Police FTW!_  
>2 hours ago . <em>Like . **Christian Tapu **_and 5 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Christian Tapu <strong>celebration drinks at Kelly's in an hour!_  
>1 hour ago . <em>Like

* * *

><p><strong>Lawson Blake <strong>drunjnk befre 7clok not too badd_  
>Just now . <em>Like

* * *

><p><strong>Brendan 'Josh' Joshua <strong>changed his profile picture._  
>Just now<em>

Shannon Henry

is that Lawson..._  
>Just now . <em>Like

**Brendan 'Josh' Joshua **yep._  
>Just now . <em>Like

**Shannon Henry **and is he...?_  
>Just now . <em>Like

**Brendan 'Josh' Joshua **yep._  
>Just now . <em>Like

**Shannon Henry ***vomit*_  
>Just now . <em>Like . **Brendan 'Josh' Joshua **_likes this_

**Brendan 'Josh' Joshua **yep._  
>Just now . <em>Like

* * *

><p><strong>Stella Dagostino <strong>is thinking she never should have got Facebook

_Just now . _Like . **Shannon Henry **_likes this_


End file.
